Spoils: The Sailor Moon Take
by Sailor Comet
Summary: [slight YuGiOh crossover, sidefic to "Spoils"] Almost always, people are presented with stories that end happily. ParaPara's never have, and never will.


This one goes out to Rayemars. ^_^ Hah! Now I _do_ have a Sailor Moon fic!

This is a bit of a YuGiOh crossover. You don't need to be a rabid YuGiOh fan such as myself to understand it, but it makes most of the jokes easier to understand. 

~~~

To the victor go the spoils.

Spoil, _verb_; To corrupt, to cause to go bad. _He spoils her with his influence._

~~~

**Spoils:**

**The Sailor Moon Take**

ParaPara set up her stand, the new puppets still in their plastic wrap. Gleefully she hopped behind the miniature stage, the red curtains still down, and tore open the plastic. Her newest hand puppets were going to be broken in soon. 

There were two of the white-haired ones, she noticed. The large-eyed one was a sissy boy and only there to complement the other, she decided, and tossed the big-eyed one back into his bag. No need to develop his character. Then two of the tan blond-haired … were they boys or girls? It didn't really matter. The blonds would be interchangeably evil. Then there were doubles of the ones with the freaky black, red, and blond hat…hair. Those she'd have to designate "hero" for this performance. 

The rest she unpacked quickly, pausing only to debate on which trench coat to put the brown-haired boy in, the white sleeveless or the navy one. She settled on the white one in the end, but the small navy coat she placed just below the small puppet stage, in case she had a last minute change of heart. Or in case she used that puppet at all – so far she had a plan that only required three or four of the first of the little characters she'd unwrapped.

A crowd was gathering. Very good. She donned her small, black top hat and pulled the curtains apart. 

"Welcome, welcome to ParaPara's newest puppet show! Today," one hand popped up with one of the hero boys on it, "our show is called Yu-Gi-Oh!" She made the hero boy bob up and down, noticing that she'd grabbed the short one. He had huge eyes, even for a puppet, and his hair was almost as interesting as her sisters'. "This is our hero Yuugi!" She named him on the spot. "And this…" she held up the other hand, with the taller hero boy on it, "is his guardian, Yami Yuugi, also known as Yugioh!" One of the children in the audience grinned, almost positive that he'd caught on to the connection that everybody else had missed – the hero's guardian shared the same name as the story! His eyes glimmered as he listened to ParaPara continue.

It was fun to improvise, to make up these stories as she went along. She loved storytelling; if she were a normal girl she would have loved to be a writer. If not for her ceasing to use the story of the Silver Millennium Princess and the Prince of the Earth, she never would have discovered this tidbit of creativity. That story, however, hurt a bit too much to tell. The crowds didn't stay when the performer got all weepy. 

She moved the Yuugi puppets below stage, then grabbed her designated villains. The narrow-eyed one of the white-haired boys, and the tan one with blond hair that made him look like somebody from Dragon Ball Z. "These are the evil villains who want to defeat Yugioh and conquer the world! Bakura," the white-haired one bobbed in a bow, "and Malik! Well, Malik doesn't actually want to conquer the world," she confided with one of the young girls in the audience, using a stage whisper that the rest of the viewers could hear. "He wants to destroy it!" She grinned as the little girl jumped back in fright. To think that only _puppets_ could cause such a reaction…

Behind the stage she disappeared, the Yuugi puppet popping up on the scene. "One day, Yuugi was walking around, minding his own business." Her voice continued in narrative, and the hero puppet bobbed along the stage. "Suddenly, Bakura appeared!" As she'd said, the white-haired one jumped on stage. "He challenged Yuugi to a duel, using magic and monsters. Yami Yuugi appeared to protect Yuugi," at this, Yuugi was pulled below stage and his taller counter part replaced him, "But while Yami Yuugi might have been able to defeat Bakura, he was helpless against both Bakura and Malik!" The tan super saya-jin now joined the other puppets on stage. "They killed Yuugi and then got in a fight about whether to rule the world or destroy it, and ended up killing themselves in that fight! The end." All three puppets dropped over, the red curtains fell, and there was a moment of silence. 

Of course. ParaPara was used to this reaction. She'd ended so suddenly that nobody had quite put the pieces together yet. It always happened. In a few seconds…

"What!?"

"That's not an ending!"

"That's not even a story!"

"The good guys are supposed to win!"

"Mommy!"

"That story sucked!"

"Yami Yuugi was supposed to beat the bad guys and protect Yuugi and save the world!"

ParaPara smiled and pulled out her billiard ball and pool stick. She had to hand it to them – people were very determined to keep their illusions of a perfectly happy world where good always triumphed over evil. Hell, if things worked that way then the Sailor Senshi would have lived, and Nehelenia never would have gotten the Golden Crystal, and she never would have turned on her pretty girls… never would have forced them to run, to go looking in dream mirrors again, looking for something, anything, that could save them, even if they knew that such a thing didn't exist.

But, she was doing these people a favour, then. She was letting them all know that happy endings didn't always happen. 

She poked her head in the dream mirror of one of the young boys and found fantasies of ice cream and Saturday morning cartoons. Useless. She let the mirror fall to the ground, shattering into more pieces than there were people to search. The boy fell with it, not reacting when his head met the sidewalk. 

Even if they never got to use their new knowledge of sad endings, she was still teaching them a valuable lesson. 


End file.
